Violetpetal
Violetpetal is a brown tabby she-cat with white mittens. Description Appearance : Character :The mere existence of Violetpetal can be summed up in one simple little word: annoying. With her constant clinginess, it's no surprise her loner clowder left her behind within the first few days she joined. Although she's convinced that just about everyone likes her as a friend, and that every tom loves her wants to be with her, she clings extremely close to those who show her friendliness. She is overly confident in herself, believing that not a single soul dislikes her, and at the same time, thinking she's the most stunning thing on the planet. :Despite being clingy and confident that everyone loves her, it is quite clear that Violetpetal is very desperate, especially for attention. She'll do just about anything to catch the eye of a passerby, and even more to get the attention of a tom she's madly in love with. Perhaps she's the most unintelligent cat around, but she sure is social. This makes her a great friend to some, but with her constant clinging and desperate actions, she's quick to become annoying. It's also strongly suspected that she has some mental illnesses. :Violetpetal is quite friendly, don't you go thinking differently, everyone has their positives...although some simply have more negatives. As for Violetpetal, she's social and overall friendly, just...annoying, one simply cannot express that enough. She has a taste for drama, and whenever she doesn't want something, she'll make the biggest scene. Doesn't want to go hunting? Violetpetal will fake an injury, act like she tore a muscle...and then heartbeats later, after the patrol leaves, she'll be running around camp like nothing ever happened. Abilities : Biography Childhood : Adulthood : Lineage : Relationships Family : Friends : Love interest :Creekfrost: : ::OCD? You bet! Violetpetal cannot leave the poor leader alone, and seems to be primarily interested in his appearance and high position in the Clan. She has little to no respect for him as a character, rather she wishes to have the title of 'Creekstar's mate', or 'the mate of the leader'. Of course, she'd be more than happy to be his friend and talk to him, but she'd prefer being his romantic interest. Violetpetal cannot get over her leader, and follows him everywhere like a shadow. She'll try to impress him whenever she gets the chance, crack some pathetic joke, or even purposely brush past him. All in all: she's extremely desperate for the cat who she thinks is just as pretty as she is. She will do anything to make him hers...even to the point of claiming that she is expecting his kits. Rivals : Peers : Other : Quotes Trivia *She will have a very very short lived life. *She is based off of Mittens, an extremely annoying, stupid, and desperate cat (whom Whiskers obviously hates with a burning passion) that randomly showed up at Whiskers's house and tried to pester her tom, Timcanpy...who solved the issue by constantly slapping her. **Another younger tom (Apollo/Hera) showed up and got her pregnant. Timcanpy was ok with him being around, but constantly beat him up...because he deserved it. *She's also loosely based off this really annoying younger girl from Whiskers's school. Images Life Pixels Category:Living Category:Characters Category:SoulClan Cat Category:Apprentice Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Warrior Category:She-cats